My Favorite Songs Dance, dance
by Margarida
Summary: Ela diz que não é boa com palavras, mas eu sou pior... Mal consegui gaguejar... A piada de um romântico, ou ficou preso na minha língua... Pesando com palavras dramáticas demais... Esta noite é não pode piorar muito, Contra ninguém devia se sentir assim..


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (mas eu já sou quase dona da décima casa do Santuário...).

Olha eu aqui de volta! Agora que já me recuperei da vergonha da fic anterior (embora as bochechas ainda estejam vermelhas) eu resolvi postar esta aqui do Kamus antes de uma outra, que será uma super homenagem, os detalhes estarão lá no final.

Tipo, nosso querido aquariano sempre foi o racional da história, o cara frio e cheio de responsabilidades, sem nenhum sorriso... Será mesmo? Para tirar a prova, aqui está a fic "Dance, dance"!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**DANCE, DANCE**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Era um dia especial no Santuário. Um dia em que cavaleiros, soldados, amazonas, servos e até Atena se juntavam e dedicavam-se à incrível arte da... faxina.

Sim, faxina. Aquele era o dia da faxina anual do Santuário, quando todas as casas, o templo e até as pedras da encosta recebiam uma super dose de água, sabão e desinfetante.

Mas um fato estranho sempre acontecia neste dia, na casa de Aquário. Kamus fechava as portas de sua casa e não permitia que ninguém entrasse para ajudá-lo, nem mesmo Hyoga. Passava o dia cuidando de tudo sozinho.

Assim que a sirene anunciou o início do trabalho, o aquariano calmamente juntou baldes, panos, litros de sabão, álcool e desinfetante e foi para o salão principal. Mas, o que realmente importava de toda a parafernália de limpeza estava sobre um aparador, esperando o momento em que seu dono iria ligá-lo.

Com a expressão séria de sempre, Kamus foi até o móvel, ligou o aparelho de som e uma música invadiu o ambiente.

**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse**

**Barely stuttered out**

**"A joke of a romantic," or stuck to my tongue**

**Weighed down with words too overdramatic**

**Tonight it's "it cant get much worse"**

**Vs. "no one should ever feel like..."**

_Ela diz que não é boa com palavras, mas eu sou pior_

_Mal consegui gaguejar_

_"A piada de um romântico", ou ficou preso na minha língua_

_Pesando com palavras dramáticas demais_

_Esta noite é "não pode piorar muito",_

_Contra "ninguém devia se sentir assim..."_

Esfregão na mão direita, pose de artista no meio da sala e... O que estava acontecendo? Kamus ergueu o olhar para o teto e começou a dançar, passando o esfregão de uma mão para outra enquanto limpava o chão, ora usando o utensílio como parceiro de dança, ora usando-o como microfone. E o pior era que sua voz não soava tão má assim!

A água no chão de pedra ajudava o cavaleiro a deslizar pela sala com facilidade, a música o empolgava a cada nota que era tocada.

**I'm two quarters and a heart down**

**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**

**These words are all I have so I write them**

**So you need them just to get by**

_Eu estou a dois quartos e um coração de distância_

_E eu não quero esquecer como sua voz soa_

_Essas palavras são tudo o que eu tenho, então eu as escrevo_

_Então você precisa delas para ser bem sucedido_

No primeiro verso do refrão, Kamus deslizou de joelhos pelo chão, o esfregão na mão direita como microfone. De olhos fechados, o cavaleiro mandou ver na letra, parecia até outra pessoa!

Levantou-se, deixando o esfregão de lado, pegando um balde e jogando sabão pela casa. E fazia isso rodopiando, cantando cada vez mais alto!

**Dance, dance**

**We're falling apart to half time**

**Dance, dance**

**And these are the lives you love to lead**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love**

**If they knew how misery loved me**

_Dance, dance_

_Estamos nos separando na metade do tempo_

_Dance, dance_

_E essas são as vidas que você adora conduzir_

_Dance, é esse o jeito que eles amariam_

_Se soubessem como a miséria me amou_

Pouco a pouco, janelas, paredes, o chão de toda casa de Aquário ia ganhando uma nova cor e o perfume da limpeza subia pelas narinas. Concentrado em sua performance musical, Kamus voltou ao esfregão e parou no centro da sala, contando até três.

Aquele era o melhor momento do dia, a hora mais esperada de todo trabalho que tinha naquela faxina.

**You always fold just before you're found out**

**Drink up its last call**

**Last resort**

**But only the first mistake**

_Você sempre se esconde logo antes de ser descoberta_

_Beba ao último chamado_

_Ultimo recurso_

_Mas apenas o primeiro erro_

Parecia uma coreografia ensaiada à exaustão! Passos sincronizados à direita, outros tantos rodopios à esquerda, os braços que se movimentavam com leveza, a maestria em lidar com o esfregão.

O ponto alto? De posse do esfregão, era o momento do solo na música. Fazendo caras e bocas engraçadas, Kamus mandou ver no seu peculiar "air guitar"...

**I'm two quarters and a heart down**

**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**

**These words are all I have so I write them**

**So you need them just to get by**

**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine**

**You've been saving for his mattress, love**

_Eu estou a dois quartos e um coração de distância_

_E eu não quero esquecer como sua voz soa_

_Essas palavras são tudo o que eu tenho, então eu as escrevo_

_Então você precisa delas para ser bem sucedido_

_Por que você não me mostra um pouco de coragem_

_Você tem guardado para o colchão dele, amor_

O curioso era que Kamus ouvia a mesma música durante todo o tempo, como se fosse um poderoso elixir motivador. E a cada vez que a canção tocava, a dança era repetida à exaustão, a coreografia que somente o cavaleiro de Aquário sabia quase alcançava a perfeição!

Ao final de uma manhã e parte da tarde, a décima primeira casa do Santuário estava brilhando de tão limpa. E, ainda no seu transe particular, Kamus não percebeu uma certa movimentação no ambiente...

**Dance, dance**

**We're falling apart to half time**

**Dance, dance**

**And these are the lives you love to lead**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love**

**If they knew how misery loved me**

**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine**

**You've been saving for his mattress**

**I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into**

**Bed with me**

_Dance, dance_

_Estamos nos separando na metade do tempo_

_Dance, dance_

_E essas são as vidas que você adora conduzir_

_Dance, é esse o jeito que eles amariam_

_Se soubessem como a miséria me amou_

_Por que você não me mostra um pouco da coragem_

_Você tem guardado para o colchão dele, amor_

_Eu só quero simpatia na forma de você se arrastando_

_Para a cama comigo_

Quando Kamus estava no auge da centésima vez que dançava freneticamente, um flash pipocou no salão ele parou com tudo, feito estátua. Ao rolar os olhos para sua direita, deu de cara com...

-Quantas dessas você já bateu, Miro?

-Acho que umas vinte... E a filmadora, tá funcionando legal, Dite?

-Com certeza!

De câmera e filmadora em punho, Miro e Afrodite documentavam a cena, no mínimo, bizarra. Com o esfregão na mão e cara de quem não estava entendendo nada, Kamus saiu do seu estado de mutismo repentino.

-O que estão fazendo?

-Ah, a gente tá documentando o evento do século... Imagina o sucesso que vai ser quando a gente mostrar as fotos e o filme para a galera, ninguém vai acreditar que nosso iceberg é um tremendo pé de valsa! Dá um sorriso para mim, Kamus... – pediu Miro, ajeitando a câmera.

Porém, Kamus se tocou do que os amigos falavam, o esfregão foi parar com tudo no chão e aí...

-Corre, Miro!

-EXECUÇÃO AURORA!

**Dance, dance**

**We're falling apart to half-time**

**Dance, dance**

**And these are the lives you love to lead**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love (3x)**

**If they knew how misery loved me**

**Dance, dance (3x)**

_Dance, dance_

_Estamos nos separando na metade do tempo_

_Dance, dance_

_E essas são as vidas que você adora conduzir_

_Dance, é esse o jeito que eles amariam (3x)_

_Se soubessem como a miséria me amou_

_Dance, dance (3x)_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, nessa eu morri de rir com o Kamus... Fic baseada em fatos reais, viu gente! Eu amo essa música e sempre ponho para tocar quando vou fazer uma faxina aqui em casa. Aliás, eu tenho uma coletânea de canções que eu intitulei "Canções ideais para um dia de faxina", um CD com vinte músicas bem alto astral...

A próxima fic da série será com o... Mu! Em universo alternativo, uma fic romântica e dramática, onde o ariano irá fazer par com uma personagem desenvolvida com a ajuda de minha miguinha Sah Rebelde. A música? "Imbranato", de Tiziano Ferro.

Até lá, pessoas!


End file.
